April fools
by tinkerbinker
Summary: So, I got tired of reading abouht pairings....So, I'm making fun of them.


_This is going to be the strangest fanfic that I will ever make! I dont like pairings, so I'm in the mood to make fun of them. Haha... Definitally ooc though...I'm not a Chase fangirl...He is just the one that gets paired up with everyone..._

_

* * *

_

Chase Young finished sparring with his jungle cats, and went to eat dinner. When he walked into the dining room he saw Wuya waiting for him. "Chase!! A new Sheng Gong Wu" She started. "Wuya, I feel no need to go and get you more of your toys, now leave. " Chase Young growled at her. "Fine! But you'll regret it!" Wuya yelled stomping out the door. Chase Young sighed and sat down to eat. After he had finished his dinner he went and got ready for bed. Soon he went and lied down and fell asleep.

**Dream**

_Chase young woke up startled, he couldn't remember the dream he had, or even what it was about. "What had me so freaked out in the dream" He wondered sitting up and stretching slightly. He felt the bed shift as someone sat up besides him, he looked over quickly every instinct he had telling him to attack." Wuya! What are you doing in my bedroom!?" Chase yelled angrily. "Sweetie, you invited me in last night, after out date. Remember?" Wuya said looking confused. "I invited you!? What date!?" Chase Young yelled in confusion. "What...Chase...I...I...I thought you loved me" Wuya said with her eyes beginning to tear up. "Love you? I cant stand you!" Chase Young yelled in anger. "But...but. chase?..." Wuya stuttered in complete confusion. "Get out!" Chase Young yelled furiously, Causing Wuya to run out crying. Wuya ran out into the hallway crying. "I...I...I thought he loved me!" She thought running into her room still crying. "I cant believe he would do this!" She yelled, still crying. Wuya picked up a picture of them together and threw it against the wall causing the glass in it to shatter._

_Chase Young stood up looking disturbed and confused " What could that Witch have put in my soup last night" He thought frantically. "I cant have... invited her into my bedroom last night..." He thought shaking his head. "I need to meditate for awhile and think" Chase Young thought. Chase Young got dressed quickly and walked to the waterfall to meditate. "God, tell me I didn't invite her into my bedroom last night..." Chase Young thought shuddering as he sat down to meditate. Soon he heard a knock at the citadels door. "If its that annoying worm Spicer..." Chase Young thought darkly, still upset about what had happened that morning._

_"Chase?" Jack Spicer called out in a slightly hesitating voice. "Chase? I need to talk to you"_

_"I'm going to kill that worm" Chase Young growled within his own mind. "What do you want, you insolent worm" Chase Young snarled at Jack, who seemed to shrink back without moving. "Well, Chase...I...Well...I" Jack Spicer stuttered with a furious blush starting. "Yes, out with it." Chase Young growled angrily. "Chase, I...I love you!" Jack Spicer yelled throwing his arms around Chase. "WHAT!? Get off of me you worthless insignificant worm!" Chase Young yelled angrily, trying to push Jack off of him. "Chase, please...I love you" Jack said pulling Chase Young's face down to his and kissed him. "NO!" Chase yelled shoving Jack away from him. "I don't love you, you insignificant worm!" Chase yelled at him. "Chase, I know you love me! You don't have to hide your true feelings from me!" Jack Spicer yelled back. "You want to know my true feelings?" Chase stated coldly, calming down slightly while glaring at the boy in front of him. "Yes, I do Chase" Jack Spicer said with a small pout forming on his lips. "Fine...My true feelings are that I wish you would drown, So I wouldn't have to deal with you ever again" Chase said coldly, turned and walking away from Jack and out the door. "Chase! Come back!" Jack Spicer yelled as Chase Young started to run away as quickly as he could._

_"No, it cant be..." Chase Young thought panting. "The witch I could see having spiked my soup or something...But Jack!? I know he was a fanboy...but not like that!" Chase Young thought in confusion. "God...Wait, where am I?" Chase thought groaning inwardly. "Not here...not now..." Chase thought looking at the Temple in front of him. "I was hoping not to fight anyone today, but now it seems inevitable" Chase Young thought darkly seeing the temple door open. Chase Young hid in the shadows looking to see who it was. "Great...It had to be Guan." Chase Young thought trying to mask his presence._

_"Chase? I know your their." Guan said looking around for him. Chase Young stepped out from the shadows quietly. "I do not wish to fight Guan." Chase Young said calmly, masking the confusion and anger beneath a perfect mask of calm perfection. "Why not?" Guan questioned cautiously, looking into Chase Young's eyes. "Fools are running around my citadel and its about to rain.." Chase stated calmly, still masking the emotions that threatened to send him over the edge. "By fools, I assume you mean Wuya and Jack?" Guan questioned. "Yes" Chase Young said with a slight grimace. "I suppose, you could stay in the temple during the rain." Guan said carefully. Chase Young looked at Guan with surprise barely showing in his eyes. "Why would you do that?" Chase Young questioned suspiciously, looking at Guan. "Because I remember who you used to be, not who you are now. I wouldn't do it for you, but who you used to be" Guan stated, looking back at Chase. Chase Young hesitated slightly before saying "Fine, I will accept you offer. Thank You" Guan relaxed slightly at those words. "Good, then lets go inside." Guan said walking into the Temple. Chase Young followed feeling more confused as the seconds ticked by._

_"Why did I even accept his offer?" Chase Young thought still trying to mask the emotions that were swirling right beneath the surface. Guan stopped and turned to face Chase Young. "Chase, why did you really drink the soup." He questioned, looking at Chase strangely. "The answer to that is simple." Chase said with no surprise what-so-ever showing in his voice. "Ambition, that is the answer to your question" He continued looking at Guan carefully. "Chase, we both know that's not the complete truth" Guan said quietly. "Tell me the whole truth, not your half said version of it." Guan said still looking at Chase sadly. "Hannible bean showed me you saying that you had stood in my shadow long enough...That it was you who was going to become the greatest warrior of all time..." Chase Young started carefully. "Why am I even telling him this" He thought in a mix of anger and confusion. "Chase...I would have never done that to you. You were my friend." Guan said looking hurt. "I realized that when I felt the dragon becoming a part of me, I was blinded by ambition, I saw again from pain." Chase Young said looking troubled._

_"Chase, when I saw you destroy that village...I thought you were some kind of monster who had killed my friend, until I looked into your eyes and saw that the monster was you.." Guan started carefully. "Yes, if I remember correctly you still called me a monster and told me to leave the village." Chase Young said with a flash of irritation showing in his voice. Guan winced slightly, surprising Chase. "Yes, I remember calling you a monster... I never truly meant it...I...I always.." Guan said hesitantly. "What?..." Chase said with a slight suspicion playing in the back of his mind. "I always loved you Chase...I just tried to hide it" Guan said looking into Chase Young's eyes. Chase Young backed away from Guan with anger, confusion, hatred, and loathing all showing in his eyes. "No...not Guan too..." Chase Young thought as he turned and ran out of the Temple blindly. "Chase! Stop!" Guan yelled after him._

_"No...this cant be real." Chase Young thought frantically as he fell to the ground unable to breath. "Well, well...What do we have here" Chase Young heard. "Not the bean...not now" He though with a groan. "Well, hello Chase. How's eternal life been treating you?" Hannible bean said with a smirk. "Terribly, though for once its not your fault bean" Chase Young said sitting up slowly and winced. "Oh now, I wouldn't be so sure about that" Hannible bead said still smirking. "What did you do!?" Chase Young yelled grabbing the bean. "Moby Morpher!" Hannible bean yelled causing himself to grow. "Now, now Chase, Theirs no need for violence." He said laughing at Chase Young's expression of anger and loathing. "Get away from me you worthless bean" Chase Young growled in anger. "Fine." Hannible said still smirking. "Good luck with the rest of you life, Moby Morpher!" He yelled once again and jumped up onto yin yin._

_"What could that bean have done" Chase Young thought to himself silently fuming. Chase Young stood and began walking blindly until he walked into a Temple wall. Chase Young fell back aware that someone had started laughing at him. Chase Young looked up and saw Raimundo Pedrosa looking down at him and laughing. "What do you want?" Chase Young growled at him.__"What do I want?!" Raimundo Pedrosa said still laughing. "I want to see that again! Its not like its everyday you see one of greatest enemies walk into a wall!" Raimundo Pedrosa said still laughing hysterically. "Will you stop!?" Chase Young yelled in anger. "I'm...I'm...good..." Raimundo Pedrosa said trying to stop laughing. Chase Young glared at the Brazilian boy standing over him as he pushed himself off of the ground and started to walk away. "Chase, wait up!" Raimundo Pedrosa yelled running after Chase Young. "I've got to tell you that" Raimundo started as Chase interrupted him. "Let me guess, you think I still have good left in me and you love me, correct or not?" Chase Young said sarcastically. "Well...yeah..." Raimundo Pedrosa said blushing slightly. Chase Young started to run as it began to rain. "Chase! Wait for me...please" Raimundo called trying to catch up to him. "God, what could that bean have done?" Chase Young thought hiding behind a tree, a slight migraine starting to form. Raimundo Pedrosa walked away looking dejectedly at the ground._

_Chase Young leaned against the tree, trying not to concentrate on the migraine that had started. "Chase Young!? What are you doing here!?" He heard a voice yell out. "Oh god...not Omi..." Chase Young thought opening his eyes. "I'm here because fool are running around my citadel, its going to rain, it seems that Master Monk Guan and your friend both have crushes on me" He said with a slight sarcastic note to his voice. "That is most disturbing." Omi said carefully looking at Chase Young. "though I must admit I now feel as buoyant as a piece of fluff now that your here!" Omi quickly added. "Not you two Omi.." Chase Young said looking slightly traumatized. "Chase Young, you are the greatest warrior that I have ever known, I love you" Omi said hugging Chase Young's leg. "Omi! Let go off my leg!" Chase Young yelled pulling him off of his leg and running from him. "Chase!!" Omi yelled after him._

_"God...even Omi..." Chase Young thought gasping for breath. Chase heard voices in the distance within only a few minutes. "Well, I do have to admit that is a good point Dojo" Master Fung said. "Yeah, even after 1,500 years Chase Young is still the hottest guy around" Dojo said. "Its to bad he wants to eat me." Dojo added. "Still, I have to admit Omi seems to like him more and more everyday...Its been getting a bit worrisome" Master Fung admitted as they walked out of hearing distance. "Oh good lord...The old man and dragon two?!" Chase Young thought fighting to keep his stomach calm._

_After Chase Young's stomach settled slightly he got to his feet groaning. "Chase Young? Why are you here?" He heard a voice ask. Chase Young winced inwardly. "I'm here to steal your rice cooker, Jack turned mine into a robot. It seems that all of your friends have a crush on me, oh and I just found out that its all because of Hannibal..." Chase Young said through his palm, so it all came out as a jumbled mess. "Oh...um...ok..." Kimiko said sounding a bit confused. "Chase...um...What would you say if I said I know someone who loves you?" Kimiko asked hesitatingly.__"God, not Kimiko two...please don't do this to me..." Chase Young thought desperately inside of the safety of his own mind. "Chase, I love you." Kimiko said looking at her feet. "No...no.." Chase Young said shaking his head slowly, before turning to run. "Chase! You jerk! You couldn't even answer me!" Kimiko yelled at Chase as he ran away from her.__"_

_Oh, god...only the cowboy hasn't declared love for me...Yet" Chase Young thought darkly hearing the sound of boots walking through mud. "What in tarnation?! What are you doing here Chase Young?!" Clay Bailey said in confusion. "Trying to run from everyone who has declared love for me..." Chase Young mumbled with a slightly traumatized look on his face. "Whoa their pardoner, I think you might want some help." Clay Bailey said reaching down to try and help him up. "I don't need your help nor do I want it!" Chase Young yelled out in anger and trauma from the days events. "Whoa, no need to get so upset. Well, can I ask you a question then?" Clay Bailey asked. "What?" Chase Young said suspicisally . "Well, you know how people always say spaghetti is strait...at least until you fire it up?" Clay Bailey started. Then Chase Young screamed out and started running tripping over his feet, most likely to go and hide in a hole until the end of time. "Well, what got into him? I was just going to ask what it meant" Clay Bailey wondered._

**Waking life**

Raimundo Pedrosa poked Chase Young to wake him up. Chase Young woke from his dream and jumped up wrapping his hands around Raimundos throat. "Oh, thank god...it was just a dream.." Chase Young said, then looked around the room to see Wuya, Jack Spicer, Master Monk Guan, Omi, Dojo, Master Fung, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Hannible bean all standing in his room. "What's going on?" Chase Young said looking around with a bit of trauma still in his eyes. Master Monk Guan stepped forward. "Well...Chase, we all talked and...we all realized...That we all love you" He said slowly. Chase Young stared at them all for a few moments and fainted falling to the floor. "**APRIL FOOLS**!!!" Wuya and Hannibal yelled laughing. "It was a great idea to make him have that dream and then convince these people to do this!!!" Wuya and Hannible both yelled while the others all stared at them and Chase.

* * *

_GAHAAHAHAHAAH!!!! The weirdest and longest one-shot that I have ever made...I just felt like making fun of all the pairings...Oh...its so out of character...But hey, its supposed to be amusing. Think I should continue it? I could, review and tell me what you think!!!!_


End file.
